Prickled Heart
by tigereve920
Summary: A realistic view of how Meiling would react to a progressively serious relationship between Syaoran and Sakura.


Title: Prickled Heart

Author: tigereve920

Feedback: Send your comments or constructive criticism to missyc@san.rr.com 

Status: Complete

Warning: Adult language

Pairing: Syaoran/Sakura

Category: Angst

Spoilers: None.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A realistic view of how Meiling would react to a progressively serious relationship between Syaoran and Sakura.

Author's Notes: Meiling's point of view. She's a sassy girl, so don't expect me to use euphemisms or sugarcoat characterizations.

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with the anime series, "Card Captor Sakura" or CLAMP, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. 

Prickled Heart

Sakura sent me a letter. Should I open it? I wonder if Syaoran has repented?

So, maybe I shouldn't have screamed at him. Or, questioned his masclinility. It's not my fault he's a mamma's boy and, the fact, that I can kick his ass any day. Maybe it was the nice black eye he was wearing that finally did me in? Sometimes, I wish I had given him another one to match. I'm telling you, it hurt me more than it did him. 

I was having a bad day. He just had to push me. I almost had a jackass hit my car, an idiot misplaces my legal documents, and my boss call me in to talk about my future with the firm. Was the scowl on my face not enough warning?

He reprimanded me for ignoring Sakura. How dare I treat the love of his life in such a manner? Did it ever occur to him that I might not be up to having sugarcoated words sent my way? I needed to get to the gym, blast the music, and beat the crap out of the bag. I guess, Syaoran was my punching bag that day.

I told him off, calling him a girl. I swear, hanging around Sakura has made him become saturated with her perfume.

He pushed me back. He said I needed to grow up and settle down.

I punched him in the eye. I told him that, unlike others, I didn't need some idiot in my life to make me feel important.

He kicked me in the stomach. He accused me of being jealous of his relationship with Sakura.

So, naturally, I broke his ribs. That showed him who had the superior Chinese genes.

I heard the doctor said he'd heal quickly. Just in time for the wedding, too. How quaint.

He's had that ass-kicking coming a long time. A person can only take so much. In fact, I think there's a limit on how many words a person should know rhyme with "Sakura."

You probably don't think my cousin would ever become such a romantic, but Sakura changed him. I don't care what she says; his romantic side is not cute. It's down right disgusting.

At the time, I almost considered breaking his balls. Just a few well-aimed kicks, but, then, Sakura would probably come after me. The last thing I need is Sakura and her stuffed animal trying to plot revenge against me.

Well, after that little incident with Syaoran, I moved out. My cousin is not one to let go of grudges easily. It's a trait of the Li family. We're powerful, intelligent, and stubborn like crazed mules.

I haven't seen him in over three years. 

Sakura and the others used to come visit me. Then, Syaoran found out, and banned them. 

Maybe I overreacted, or he did, or both. It doesn't matter anymore. It happened, and nothing's going to change it. Our egos are bruised too much. I doubt we'll ever see each other again. 

And, now, I want to cry. I want to spill the tears that I refused access to my face. But, I can't. Once I cry, that'll mean that Syaoran was right, and I was wrong. There's no way in Hell he's going to win.

But, maybe, I am in Hell. Being alone like this sure feels like a damn Hell. 

Fuck him, then. Let him go to Hell for leaving me!

He was still kind to me, at first. After Sakura and him began to get serious, it became unbearable living with him. I wasn't his cousin anymore; I was a nuisance. I was a stranger to him, and he was a stranger to me.

Perhaps, I have been selfish. But, was recognition too much to ask for? 

I made him dinner, once. What? Ever since my younger years, I'd worked harder to perfect my skill. I don't suck like I did when I was in elementary. I'll let you know, I can make a mean spaghetti. 

Anyway, Sakura was in Japan, so we were alone. I wanted to do something nice for him, so he wouldn't feel so lonely without Sakura. 

I told him that very morning that I was treating him to my specialty--spaghetti! Big surprise, huh? 

He left that afternoon on the plane to Japan.

He called me two days later to tell me he was in Japan. 

I haven't made spaghetti since. 

Well, I guess I'd be lying if I said Syaoran didn't talk to me. If Sakura needed something that only I could give, he'd come to me. Yes, only when his precious lover's welfare was at state. 

I'm not angry with Sakura. No, she's an amazing woman. Who pisses me off is my jackass of a cousin, Syaoran!

When I'm at my weakest moments, I get the urge to grab the keys and go back to apologize. I slap myself out of it, and the car keys stay on the counter. 

I won't let myself go back. I can't go back. The shame would be intolerable. 

Ha, probably knowing how our relationship has been, we'd most likely end up beating the crap out of each other until one of us passed out.

So, I guess I'll open this letter. I bet it's another letter updating me on the happenings of the family I'm ostracized from.

It can't be…

Oh, my, god.

My, god!

The exact same amber eyes. The matching hair color. His son…

And, I'll never get to meet him.

End.


End file.
